


thinking of you

by s_craggy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_craggy/pseuds/s_craggy
Summary: He stares out the dim dark window and thinks about dusty hair and sweet gray eyes.





	thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> au where kurapika has his shit together and isnt a chaotic bastard
> 
> anyways this is just uhhh pining and Soft Feels bc ive been falling in love recently

It's a long bus ride to Kurapika's house, and Leorio is once again regretting the (unfortunately still best) decision to forego car payments in hopes of staying up to date with his student loans. At four a.m., he doesn't care about lifelong debt. He wants the car.

He doesn't really mind the trip, actually. It's usually spent studying or doing homework, and it gives him that satisfied feeling that makes it okay that he's not going home to sleep right after a full shift. 

Tonight, though - he's distracted. Staring out the window at the dark landscape, text books closed and safely in his bag. 

He's in a phase of his life, he's decided. He's not sure which yet. One of them. A phase that makes him crave.... he isn't sure how to put it into words. Intimacy? Friendship? Romance? 

Leorio wants a boyfriend. 

(A specific one, but he isn't ready to accept that yet.)

Yes! Leorio wants a partner! Someone to kiss and hold and think of all day. Someone to get gifts for and spoil. He wants the closeness, the affection, the sense of always having someone there. 

He wants a boyfriend. 

So he stares out the dim dark window and thinks about dusty hair and sweet gray eyes. 

* * *

Kurapika gave him a key. He's over often enough anyways, said it was just easier for Leorio to be able to let himself in. It sits on his keychain between the key for his own home and the charm Gon got him and it falls easily into his hands as he reaches the door. 

He lets himself in. 

Kurapika's apartment is small but cosy. Plants everywhere - tall flowers, hanging vines, succulents that sit prettily on the counter. Leorio loves the green. Kurapika says its therapeutic. They're both happy with it. Kurapika's apartment is also covered in books - left in piles on the floor next to the couch, stacked on chairs and the table and basically any place there isn't a plant. Leorio doesn't like this as much. Kurapika says its therapeutic. 

_ "Reading is important for the brain, Leorio." _ Kurapika said.  _ "You should try it some time." _

As if he doesn't spend all his time with his nose in his text books. 

Leorio tiptoes around the books for now, quietly closing the door behind him. Kurapika isn't sleeping - rarely sleeps, that's the whole reason Leorio is here now - but he's still oddly anxious of noise this early in the morning. 

"Leorio." 

He looks up. Kurapika's sitting on the couch. He's wearing a sweater - blue, solid, a thick knit that looks warm and comfortable. In his lap is, characteristically, a book. 

"Kurapika." 

"How was your shift?" 

Leorio sighs. "Busy." He sits down in the chair adjacent, stretching out his long legs and arms around him. He kicks off his shoes. Kurapika looks at it with displeasure. "We were absolutely booked tonight - had people out in the hallway cause the rooms filled up." 

"Anything significant?" 

"If by significant you mean the guy who pissed all over a nurse, then yes. There was him."

Kurapika grimaces. 

"That sounds unpleasant." 

"I'm just glad I wasn't his nurse." 

It's weird how comfortable this apartment has become to him in the last couple of months. A little frightening, to be completely honest, how  _ normal _ it feels to be here. Leorio doesn't want to think about the implications of that. Not at 4 a.m. Not here.

"There's leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry." Kurapika says after a moment. 

"Oh, thanks." He doesn't get up, even though he is, indeed, hungry.

How did this tradition even start? Him coming to Kurapika's after work. Maybe at first it was just to hang out -  _ I haven't seen you in a while, do you want to come over? _ Kurapika's sleeping schedule is just as bad as Leorio's. Maybe that's why.  _ Are you up? Yeah. Wanna get coffee? _

Does it really matter? He's here now. Kurapika's turned back to his book and Leorio's started to sink comfortably into the cushions of the chair and everything smells like Kurapika, feels like him, and it's all so calming. Why does it matter  _ why _ he's here when he could be focusing on  _ being _ here, surrounded by  _ him. _

"Leorio..." 

It's surprising to hear Kurapika break the silence. 

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering..." He pauses, closes his book, but still doesn't make eye contact. "I recently found a coffee shop nearby that has a really wonderful atmosphere. Would you want to go there with me later today? My treat." 

Leorio pauses. 

"Like... a date?" 

Kurapika jumps a little, and looks up at him finally. He looks embarrassed. 

"...Yes, if you would like." 

"Sure." Leorio kicks off his shoes and pulls his legs up onto the chair with him. 

Kurapika smiles softly. "You know, I thought you'd react differently." 

"Huh? Like what?" 

"Defensive. That's how you always get when you're embarrassed." 

"Do not!" Leorio says defensively. He scowls. Kurapika laughs. Oh, how Leorio loves that laugh. He blushes. 

"I changed my mind. Not going anywhere with a bastard like you." 

"Oh, please. You're twice the bastard I am." 

Leorio can't really argue. He wraps his arms around his knees and lays his head on them, curled up as much as he can with his limbs so lanky. Kurapika goes back to reading, and discretely, subtly, oh so carefully, Leorio watches him. 

(He falls asleep eventually, lulled by the peace that Kurapika's apartment exudes.)


End file.
